


I died and you were there

by lucife56



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56





	1. I died and you were there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueEyePhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyePhantom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Homicidal By Design](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564115) by [BlueEyePhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyePhantom/pseuds/BlueEyePhantom). 




	2. Key

 


	3. Izzy. Her name is Izzy




	4. Waltz




End file.
